The Amazing Spider-Kenai
by Writer65
Summary: The title said a lot, what if Kenai was Spiderman, and he had to defend New York form the villains who threat it. Bad Summary and Bad Grammar, includes characters from HTTYD and Spiderman Universe.
1. The Accident

**1**

**The Accident. **

It was 8:00 am at the house of the Blaise brothers.

Kenai was youngest. He was finishing high school, while Sitka was finishing university and Denahi was starting it. The three brothers had been on their own since the death of their parents years ago in a plane crash, but they loved and took care of each other, so they were happy.

Even if they teased each other all the time. Especially Denahi and Kenai.

On that day, Kenai was going on a school excursion to the Haddock's laboratory, owned by Stoick, (called The Vast by his rivals), father of Hiccup, one of Kenai's friends.

Hiccup usually helped Kenai with mathematics and with physics, while Kenai helped Hiccup with sports, since Hiccup had lost his leg in a car accident years ago. He regularly received help from Kenai and his brothers, and from Astrid, Fishlegs, Camicazi, Pocahontas and Nita, some of his friends, as well.

"Hey, want a ride?" asked Sitka to Kenai while they were having breakfast. Sitka was drinking his coffee and Kenai grabbed a piece of bread.

"No thanks, Hiccup is going to give me a ride," responded Kenai.

"Uh, your boyfriend is coming for you." said Denahi, entering the kitchen.

Kenai was about to punch him in the face but Sitka stopped him.

Sitka sighed.

"Knock it off, both of you," he said.

"He started it!" Kenai protested.

"Denahi, stop making jokes like that, please."

"Forgive me, wise big brother," answered Denahi, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, you never learn," Kenai said, annoyed.

Kenai wasn't too excited about the excursion. He liked to go out with his friends, but he wasn't very good at science and besides, an demonstration about radioactive waste wasn't his idea of fun.

Unlike Hiccup.

Hiccup was dying to go; he was the smart member of the group, and he loved the scientist in charge of the exposition, Doctor Otto Octavius. Doctor Otto was the partner of their science teacher, Gobber. He was a good teacher. Crazy, of course, but good. He'd lost a leg and a hand during the war.

After the demonstration, though, Kenai would be free for the rest of the day, and he could go out with his friends in the city, so it wasn't too bad.

Twelve minutes later, Hiccup arrived in his car, and Kenai said goodbye to his brothers. He got in the car and they drove to the Haddock's laboratory.

"I guess you're pretty excited, huh?" said Kenai.

"Yeah, if I'm honest. I've always loved Doctor Octavius's work since, like, forever. Have you read his book?" Hiccup gushed.

"It´s not my style."

"Well, you should. It's really interesting."

"And you think he's sure about his radioactive experiments?" Kenai said skeptically.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Kenai's doubt.

"He's a genius. Of course he knows what he's doing, Kenai. He isn't going to blow up the whole city or anything."

…

When the pair arrived, the other students were already at the building.

"Hi, boys!" called Nita once she look them.

"Hi Nita! How're you doing?" Kenai.

"Awful. Atka's been following me to my house again." She replied, annoyed.

"Have you told your dad yet?" said Hiccup.

"I have, but he still won't listen to me. He thinks Atka's perfect. You know how he is..."

"Then let me take care of him!" said Kenai. "I'll give him a lesson he won't forget."

"No, Kenai. Please, I don't want to get you in trouble. I'll talk to him, and if he doesn't listen, I think I will have to call the police." Nita said.

"Alright, well, whatever happens, remember that we're here for you, Nita." Kenai said, looking at her steadily.

"Thanks, guys." Nita responded, smiling.

She had been Kenai's best friend since childhood. They weren't in love, but Kenai took care of Nita like a brother, and the pair was nearly inseparable.

Soon Astrid arrived. She said hello to everyone, punched Hiccup in the arm, and gave him a kiss.

"Lovebirds," Kenai smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Astrid was about to punch him and Kenai held up his hands in defense, still laughing.

Next to arrive was Fishlegs, who talked with Hiccup about how excited he was; then Camicazi showed up, and finally Pocahontas. The normally quiet girl walked in grinning and announced, "They found a bear cub last night!"

Kenai rolled his eyes. "You should know I don't like bears that much." He said.

"Why not? They're wonderful creatures." Pocahontas protested.

"All they do is eat and steal food and roar and, uh... eat, that kind of stuff." Camicazi said.

Pocahontas shook her head at her friend's ignorance. "They do a lot more than that, Camicazi." She said, and was about to continue when Gobber announced, "We're about to enter, so listen very carefully. You will stay with the main group, or else I'll send you home. No couples, no trios, no groups of five: main group. Got it?" Everyone nodded quickly. "You won't touch anything and you'll follow both my instructions and Stoick's. Am I clear?"

Everyone yelled yes.

"Perfect. Follow me."

Everyone entered to the building, not knowing anything of the change that was about to occur.

…

Once they were in, Gobber led them through the laboratories, presenting each experiment.

"They use animals here. This is a crime against nature." whispered Pocahontas.

As he showed them the mechanical armors and the weapon designs, Gobber said, "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Hiccup, eyes wide.

Kenai smiled fondly. "Nerd."

"Arrogant idiot." Hiccup shot back.

After about fifteen rooms, they finally reached the exposition.

Hiccup's father was there, as well as Otto, and an electrician tweaking the last details of a machine.

"Good morning students! My name is Stoick, and I will be your host today. Now, as you may now, at Haddocks Industries we're very concerned about the future of the human kind, and that's why - "

"Stoick! Stoick!" interrupted an old man with a short white beard and tattered clothes.

"Oh, not him again..." Stoick sighed.

"I want my money you thief. You owe me money!"

Stoick replied, exasperated.

"Mildew, for the last time, I don't owe you any money, now get off my property before I call the guards."

"Bullshit, Stoick! You and your company stole the designs of my glider! At the very least I want the money for that!" Mildew insisted.

"I already told you that our glider's design has nothing to do with yours, Mildew. I mean, come on, flying like a bird... That's mad even for you." Stoick said.

The security guards came in and seized Mildew's arms.

"Get him out of here." Stoick said.

"No," said Mildew, glaring, "I'll show myself out of this thieve's den."

He stomped out, while Stoick apologized for the interruption. But before Mildew reached the door, he released a spider from his pocket, unseen.

"Fix this for me, old friend," he whispering, letting the spider scuttle to the ground. Mildew laughed like a madman as he watched the spider's progress through the laboratory, and finally exited, a satisfied smile on his face.

"As you know, for years we've been experimenting with the manipulation of highly radioactive materials," explained Doctor Otto as he put on a device with four robotic tentacles coming out of the sides.

"He uses does robotic arms to work with dangerous materials. Isn't it cool?" Fishlegs gushed.

"They look cool, I admit." Said Kenai.

"Before we start, I want to thank Stoick and his company for making the dream of a life time come true," said Otto.

"It's been a pleasure, Otto." Stoick said, smiling.

"And also, our electrician, Max Dillon." Otto finished.

Max waved, and the experiment began. At the beginning, everything seemed to be going well. Hiccup and Fishlegs were paying attention to every detail, but Kenai was looking around for something more interesting to do. He received a punch from Nita.

"Pay attention, Kenai." She chided.

He complained, "But this is so boring, Nita."

"Maybe if you pay attention it'll be less boring." She said.

But out of nowhere, an alarm began to blare. "Alert! Radioactive waste has escaped! Repeat, radioactive waste has escaped! Evacuate immediately. This is not a drill!"

You see, the spider that Mildew had released got into Otto's radioactive box, triggering a radioactive explosion.

"TO THE EXIT NOW!" screamed Stoick; everyone began to panic and crowding the exit.

Max was about to leave, but he was pushed to a giant tank with European eels.

Max was about to leave, but he was pushed into a giant tank with European eels and electrocuted. The Doctor Otto was trying to get things under control again and Stoick ran to help him but it was useless.

Gobber and the others students had gotten out, except for Nita, who had fallen and sprained her ankle.

"Help me!" she yelled, terrified.

Kenai was nearly at the exit when he heard Nita's scream. Running on adrenaline, he turned without a thought to come back for her.

"Come on, we're gonna make it, we're going to - " said Kenai, voice cracking.

But the doors were closing.

"Go, save yourself!" Nita sobbed.

But Kenai had other ideas in mind. With all his strength, he carried Nita and pushed her through the doors just as they slammed shut.

"No!" yelled Nita, but it was too late. The doors were closed, and now Kenai, Stoick, Otto and Max were stuck inside, a radioactive explosion about to happen.

"This is it," thought Kenai, strangely calm. "I'm going to die." As he stared at the door, unseeing, the room exploded in light and heat. He passed out, fortunately unable to feel the pain of the explosion and of the bite of a newly radioactive spider.


	2. Strange Changes

Kenai slowly opened his eyes as he awoke. He didn't know where he was, or what had just happened, but he felt good. He wasn't in pain at all, which was strange, since he had just survived a radioactive explosion.

He was in a hospital bed wearing a white shirt and his black boxers. Beside him was Denahi, who was sleeping on a chair. His older brother was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and sky blue sneakers.

"Hi," said Kenai.

As if someone had doused him in a bucket of cold water, Denahi woke up immediately and stared at Kenai.

Wide eyed, Denahi said, "You're awake!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Asked Kenai. Suddenly, his head started to hurt, and he rubbed his forehead automatically.

"What's wrong?" asked Denahi, worried.

"It's my head. Don't worry, though; it's fine now."

Kenai didn't what to think. His headache disappeared almost instantly; it was strange.

"What happened Denahi? I can't remember anything."

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember we were going to the exhibit, and there was some crazy guy with mechanical tentacles and Nita fell down and... that's it." Kenai stared at his brother's face, as if searching for clues.

"There was an explosion at Haddock´s Industries. You and a few others were stuck in the room where it happened, and Sitka and I thought that you maybe…" Denahi trailed off. He remembered when Sitka told him about the accident, and how his almost stopped for an instant. The idea of losing his little brother was too painful to imagine.

"I understand," Kenai murmured. He noticed Denahi's reluctance, so he decided to leave it there.

"When we arrived to the hospital, they told us that you were hurt really badly, but, they also said that your recovering was… amazing." Denahi continued, swallowing past the pain. Kenai was awake now. It would be alright.

"What you mean by amazing?" Kenai asked.

"Your body was healing itself," Denahi said. "Way faster than it should be able to."

"Healing itself?"

"As crazy at it sounds, yes." Denahi agreed. "So your recovery is going very well, even if... Kenai, you've… been in coma for three days."

"Three days?" Kenai whispered. "Three days, just gone?"

"But it's actually a good thing. The doctor says that you could've been in a coma for years. Years, Kenai."

"You're kidding." Kenai said.

Denahi smiled weakly. "Not kidding at all brother, you gave us a big scare."

"Hey, I didn't ask to be on the disaster scene." Kenai protested.

"Actually, you kind of did." Denahi said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nita said that she fell and you came back to help her. Like you were sacrificing yourself for her."

Kenai couldn't remember it, but he knew that he'd do it in an instant. Nita was his friend and he loved her.

"That was very brave and very stupid." said Denahi.

Kenai responded with a smile.

"Nita and her father have visited every day. They're very thankful."

"Well, at least I'm the center of attention"

Kenai received a hit to the back of his head.

"Okay, okay, too cocky," he conceded.

Despite everything, Denahi smiled; he had his brother back.

"I missed your stupid comments," he admitted.

They smiled and hugged each other.

"Who else was there when the accident happened?" asked Kenai once they'd separated.

"Max, the electrician, Stoick, and Doctor Otto. Stoick is also recovering well and... I understand Max is doing really badly."

"How bad?"

"They haven't told me any details. I think that the radioactivity affected him more than anyone else. You and Stoick are not contaminated, thank God, but Max... it's complicated." Denahi said.

"And Otto?" Kenai said.

Denahi looked away.

"He's dead."

"What?"

"There was no trace of him," said Denahi, looking back at Kenai. "Nothing. They assume he died in the explosion. There's no other way to explain it, even if I don't completely believe it. I mean, somebody can't just disappear into thin air..."

"Then what do you think?"

Denahi stared at the wall. "I only know that my brother's fine, and that's what matters to me."

"But look at yourself! You look horrible; you should go and take a nap." Kenai suggested.

"I'm not tired," Denahi said, stifling a yawn.

"I know you too well for that to work, brother. Go. I'll be fine." Kenai insisted.

"I prefer to wait until Sitka arrives." He said.

"I'm fine. You can both go, really. What, am I a fragile maid?" Kenai laughed.

Denahi sighed.

"You win, but first I'll go tell the doctors you're awake. And Sitka and I are coming back tonight."

Kenai said, "Fine. Now go. I need to rest from staring at your horrible face."

Denahi left the room, and now alone, Kenai collapsed into the pillow. He couldn't quite believe everything his brother had just told him. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he was glad to be alive and safe, but at the same time, he was feeling strange. It was like there was some powerful energy inside him.

He wondered if it had something to do with the explosion. The doctors had said he was fine, and he _felt_ fine, but weird, like something had changed within him.

Suddenly, his hand began to ache. He looked at it and saw that he had a scar, like a bug bite. Maybe it was a spider? He scratched it: he couldn't remember when he'd been bitten, but that was no surprise. With all that he'd been through, the bite didn't seem very important. If whatever bit him was poisonous, he probably would've been dead days ago.

_"It's just a bite. What's the worst that can happened?"_ He thought to himself, and drifted off to sleep.

…

After Denahi left the hospital, Doctor Felipe checked Max's room.

Kenai was the only one that had awoken after the accident, but Max was the worst. He was in a special room, and since his arrival the building's lights and power had failed several times, always seeming to begin with Max's room. Some superstitious part of the doctor couldn't help but think it was Max's fault.

But despite all that, he looked normal, as if he were merely sleeping. He was thirty years old, of average build, and he had red hair: perfectly normal. But sometimes, when someone touched Max, they'd be electrocuted, or the lights and electronic devices would suddenly go out of control, and it was happening more and more often the longer Max was unconscious.

Once, Felipe brought a special device to calculate Max's energy and the device had blown up.

A special suit was ordered by Haddock's Industries to control Max's condition, even if the company was suffering with Stoick in the hospital.

Felipe was just praying for good news as he dwelled on Kenai's remarkable recovery. Now if only -

A nurse interrupted, "Doctor, Stoick's awake!"

"Really?" Felipe said, shocked.

"Yes, he just awoke, exactly like your other patient." The nurse confirmed.

"Tell Ana to check up on Max. I'm going to go examine Stoick."

He headed back to Stoick's room to see Stoick on his feet.

"Sir, we need you to get back to the bed," Felipe said, concerned.

"Are you kidding? I've never felt better. At least not since I was a teenager. I felt like if I've been born again!" Stoick said, looking over his body.

Felipe cautioned, "That may be because of the radioactivity, Stoick. Please lay down."

"I know. The explosion and all that. But my God, I'm feeling great!" Stoick suddenly realized, "Hiccup, my son, where's my son?"

"Don't worry; Hiccup's fine. He escaped before the explosion, and he's come to see you almost every day."

"I want to see him," Stoick demanded.

"I promise you will, Stoick. Sarah, "he flagged down a nurse, "please make a call to the Haddock's house. Tell Hiccup Haddock that his father woke up."

Sarah nodded and then quickly left the room, while Felipe turned back to Stoick.

"I see you're doing well, then."

"Yes. But - were there others at the accident?" Stoick said, brows drawn.

"I'm afraid so." Felipe said apologetically. "There was also a boy named Kenai. Do you know him?"

Stoick smiled painfully. "Yes, he's one of my son friends. Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He's lucky; like you he's just awoken*. There's also Doctor Otto Octavius, but he has been declared missing, presumed dead." Felipe said.

"No," Stoick breathed. It was hard to believe that one of his best scientists was dead, in a supposedly safe experiment, despite all the security measures they'd taken... "Mildew!" Stoick realized. "He's responsible for this! He sabotaged the experiment!"

Felipe asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. That crazy old man, he was mad at me because he said that my company stole his glider design." Stoick said, beginning to be angry.

"Did you?" Felipe said carefully.

Stoick immediately replied, "No! Of course not! We would never!"

"Then why would he think that?" Felipe asked.

"He's nuts. His idea of a glider was a machine that flew like a bird, literally, with wings and everything." Stoick said.

"Good God!"

"We have to tell the police to search for him!" Stoick demanded.

Felipe said, "I'll notify them immediately. This obviously wasn't an accident, but you'll need proof."

"He's sent me almost twenty death threats in the past two weeks," Stoick said. "I didn't think it was a big deal, from a crackpot like Mildew, but..."

"That'd do it."

They both laughed, until Stoick remembered something else. "Wait, Max Dillon - I remember he was at the laboratory. Did he...?"

Felipe frowned. "He's the most affected of all of you. He's... changed."

"Change? What kind of change?" Stoick asked.

"I'm not sure I can tell you." answered Felipe with a worried look on his face. "It's awful..."

…

A week later, in an abandoned factory.

Mildew was giving the last details to his glider, he was proving the mechanical arm in which a wing will come out of this, in front of him there was an old television, he had it on because he wanted to know every detail about Stoick´s status, he have it at Channel 4 when the news were at air.

"_You better pray to be death Stoick or otherwise I´m going to turn your life into a living hell" _he tough for himself.

In that same moment, Stoick was leaving the hospital and there were a lot of TV news reporters and paparazzi have surrounded him, he was side by side with his son Hiccup, they walked to a limousine and then they go on and leaved the place.

"_And there you have it; Stoick The Vast was finally able to go out of the hospital this morning, he was accompany by his only son Hiccup, even if he didn´t gave a word, Stoick´s agent said that his boss can´t be more ready to work and recovered the loosed time, that´s good for him but he still don´t know anything about the other patients who were at the scene of the disaster, a highschool student boy named Kenai and an electrician name Max Dillon"_ said a voice off on the screen while pictures of the damage at the Haddock´s laboratory.

Mildew laughed at the pictures.

"That´s nothing in comparing at the damage I´m going to do to this city tonight" say Mildew as he putted on the mechanical arm, he moved it from upside-down and a giant green wing come out "Tonight is the Vulture´s Night!"

…

**Kenai´s POV: **Hiccup´s father´s is really strong, I mean, he go out of the hospital even with all this reporters, no doubt why they call him "The Vast" I instead leaved the hospital by the back exit, both Sitka and Denahi come to get me home so we go on my brother´s car.

Afther a week of testing's and checking's I´m finally free, I can´t tell how happy I´m right now, even if I´m still feel a little strange, it´s like if I was someone else but at the same time I´m still me, weird, but at least I´m going back home, and Sitka and Denahi are also relaxed at know I´m good, I gave them the scare of theirs live, I haven´t see them that worried since mom and dad died, and those were both hard and sad times, I feel bad for making them pass through all this.

I don´t know why I did what I did.

Oh wait, Nita, I did it for her, now I realize it, it was stupid, but I couldn´t just sit down and doing nothing to help her, a man wouldn´t do that, and Nita has been my friend since we were kids, she´s like a sister to me, I know that if I just leave her alone in that fatidic moment she would have died and I never be able to forgive myself, and after all, I´m alive.

Talking of Nita, she and her father have come to thank me for what I did to save her.

"_I can´t tell you how thankful I am with you, you saved my daughter´s life" _I remember his word pretty well, he was crying when he said it.

And that reminds me, Sitka and Denahi have been bothering me about when I´m gonna ask to Nita to marry me, when is the weeding, I understand they want to break the ice, but is irritating!

So, we arrived to the house, thank God there no more reporters, they get me sick!

He entered to our home, it´s feels so good to be back, you know what they said, there´s no place like home.

"Happy to be back baby brother?" asked Denahi, it was clearly he wanted to tease his younger brother, but at the same time he was happy to have Kenai back with him.

"Pretty much, and hey, don´t call me baby!"

"It´s a welcome joke" said Denahi in his own defense.

"Some things never changed" Sitka "But talking seriously, how you feel?"

"For the hundred time Sitka, I´m fine, look at me, perfect" I know he care about me, but I want him to rest, his look tells me he hasn´t sleep in days, it won´t help to get Sitka sick by the worries, he´s the one who keeps this family on feet after all, and his my brother, I don´t want nothing bad happened to him.

"I want to make sure" Sitka "So, back home, do you need anything?"

"Honestly, I want to sleep, in my bed, if you know what I mean" hospital´s beds are good, but, there´s nothing like one´s own bed.

"It´s understandable, I guess a nap will also be good for us" Sitka.

"Yeah, hospital´s chairs aren´t very comfortable" added Denahi.

We all laughed, I can´t tell how much I love my brothers, I couldn´t have ask for better ones.

…

I have permission to skip school for three days, and then I got back, I was expecting curious people to surrounded me and ask all kind of question, but lucky there was nothing about that, better for me, I´m not of humor for answering.

I forget to tell before, like Nita, Hiccup, Pocahontas, Astrid and Camicazi visited me during my time at the hospital.

Hiccup told me that his dad feels really bad for what happened, I said to him that is no problem at all, he´s my friend and I couldn´t be mad at him, well, only when he puts to explain science and all that kind of stuff.

Pocahontas, like Nita, feels really good at knowing that I´m good, she´s also a good friend, always supporting to anyone who needs it and she loves all kind of animals and nature, he´s teaching me to accept all kind of life, even bears, I just don't like bears, but I´m making a change thanks to her.

Astrid and Camicazi can´t believe I did such a brave and stupid thing (I don´t know why they remind me to my brothers) they usually are the one who do the dangerous and stupid's things, especially Camicazi.

And Fishlegs, he almost passes away after he discovered what I do.

So, things are coming back to normal, like if nothing had ever happened.

Or that was what I thought.

The first unusual thing that happened was that during a break, Snoutlout, Hiccup´s cousin, despite been family, Snoutlout hates Hiccup, I don´t know why, but it doesn't matters, as long as he don´t tease my friend, Snoutlout is a friend of Atka, of course, the idiots have to be together.

The case is, that during the break, we were at the playground and Snoutlout throw a ball to Hiccup, and I stopped it, but I sense the ball coming against Hiccup before it reached him, like in _The Matrix _like if it was in slow motion.

Astrid wanted to punch Snoutlout but one teacher was at the scene, so he stopped everything, but it was just…

I don´t know what to tell, this could be a secondary effect of the explosion?

I´m some kind of mutant? Or something like that?

I don´t entered to chemistry class because I was frightened, now that I see it was a small thing but in that moment I felt like a freak, I was only scared so I couldn´t control my emotions.

So I leaved the school and began to walk back home, Sitka and Denahi wouldn´t be back until later, so the house will be mine.

But during the walk I was too immersed in my thoughts that I didn´t even noticed that I was crossing the street and that there was a car coming right to hit me, but like it had happened before, I saw it all in slow motion, and, just for instinct, I jump, stupid, but I have to do something and that what I did.

"Watch up you idiot!" I heard the driver´s yelling at me.

But that didn´t bother me at all, because I jump like four or five meters, and I attached myself to the closest, men my heart almost felt out of my body, first I couldn´t believe it, I looked back down, it was high but I wasn´t scare, I was excited, I mean, I was attached to a wall!

Imagine how cool it was for me, the next I do was start moving, I put an arm in front of the other one and then I repeated the same procedure and I do the same with my foots, I was climbing the building without any equipment!

It was for myself!

A natural thing, I heard a boy said to his mom about seen me climb but the mother didn´t believe him, her words were:

_It´s the last time I take you to see a horror movie young man"_

I was able to reach the top, were there were some metal tubs, I took one of them and I smash it, without any effort, it was like some kind of super-human strength.

I didn´t know what was going on, but I wasn´t afraid anymore, I could do wonderful things, son I run through the ceiling and I jumped to the next one, and then to the next while I was screaming, I never felt so live, so free, so powerful, I jumped like six roof tops, and in the last one, I stopped, I watch the city, it was beautiful, and I felt invincible, like one of the comic book heroes that I used to read when I was a kid.

I don´t know why I did what I did next, I put my two middle fingers until my wrist and something white come out, it was a spider-web, it was attached to a _Coca Cola_ advice that was in front of me.

Then I realized that that spider bite was going to affect me more than I thought in a beginning.

I took the web with my two hands and then I go up on the rooftop corner and then, well I jump, yes, what I was thinking? That I was Tarzan?

I was only enjoying the time, and I did it, like I said, it was like if I was a superhero, until I saw that I was about to crash with the advice, all because I didn´t think in how the hell I was going to stop, I tried to put my feet's on the ground once I got to the other rooftop but too late.

I stamp and I fell dawn.

It hurt, but it was a lot of fun.


	3. The Vulture s Night

Mildew was at the top of a building wearing his green and black armor, on his shoes he have two mechanical bird claws.

"_This night, the city will know my real face, The Vulture_!" he thought for himself.

He moved his arms from upside-down, and two giant green wings come out of the arms.

"Everyone call me _mad_, _freak_" he said with loud voice as he walked to the building´s edge "Ever since I was a boy, man cannot fly like birds"

Mildew was now at the edge,

"And then you appeared in the show Stoick, and for I moment I thought you were different, you didn´t call me freak, you actually wanted to help me, but then, you stole my creation, saying it was yours! And now Stoick, the city will pay for your crimes, and then, your precious son!"

Then he launches himself to the air, at first it appeared he was going to crash with the ground, but soon, he started to fly.

"Yes!" yelled Mildew as he passed side by side the buildings, he wasn´t a man anymore, no, he was "I´m the Vulture"

When he was over a street full of people walking, he started to descend; he had his eye on a young woman that was wearing sun-glasses and a big orange coat, she also had a white bag on his right hand.

"Come here precious!" Mildew screamed as he approached to the woman.

The woman turn back to saw the old man wearing armor, she screamed as well as the other people who were on the street, the poor woman started to run but Mildew was following her closely.

"Don´t be afraid sweet-legs, I´m not that dirty" then Mildew laughed as a maniac.

The poor woman fell to the ground because she had tripped over with a rock, Mildew stabbed his claws on the woman´s coat, and she screamed in terror as she tried to release herself from the Vulture´s weapons, the coat tore and the woman's was able to run from her life, even if she had forgot her bag in the act.

"Excuse me, you forgot something" Mildew, but the women keep ruining "Let's see what´s in here"

He inspected the bag and found the woman's wallet, there was two hundred dollars on it.

"No we´re talking" he took the money, and then he realized that he could stole way more than just two hundred dollars, millions, maybe even billions! And if he could humiliate a woman, he could do the same with the police.

"_They never see me coming!"_

Mildew laughed as he started to fly again.

…

Rob and Kyle were two cops that had just finished their job, well, almost all their job; they still have to transport the money to the banks in less than two hours.

"We better go; I want to be home before the midnight" Rob.

"Well, in that case let´s get moving" Kyle.

But before they could reach the truck´s door, an evil laugh was heard over them; they both looked upside and saw the Vulture.

"What the hell is that?!" Kyle asked.

"I´m the Vulture!" Mildew responded and then he throws some of his wings feathers to the two cops, the feathers exploded as them reached the ground, both Rob and Kyle were shoved at the explosion and touch down some meters away from the truck, the Vulture landed behind the vehicle and with one of his wings destroyed the truck´s rear door.

On the inside there were bags full of money. The Vulture smiled and took four of the bags, two on each foot; the claws were a lot of help.

"Freeze!"

More cops have arrived at the place, Mildew smiled and turned back to the cop who was pointing at him with a gun.

"Okay" he said, then he throw another of his metal feather to the cops chest, only that this time it didn´t explode, but the feather drive into the man´s chest "Ups, my bad officer"

The cop dropped his weapon and he spit blood from his mouth.

"Oh sorry" Mildew continue launching his feathers to the cop, who finally fell death to the ground.

Mildew laughed at his _art _and then he leaved the truck only to find more police cars, and all where pointing at him with guns.

"They never learn" with this say, Mildew made explode the cars, and the officers who had survived the explosion die at the mortal´s attacks of the Vultures feathers, the scene was a blood bath, there was no cop alive anymore.

"Not bad, not bad at all" was the Vulture´s last sentence as he saw his work, then with a wicked laugh he started to fly away from the crime scene, this was only the beginning.

His terror rain had just begun.

….

Doctor Felipe´s was checking his patient list when the lights of the hospital start to switch off.

"Not again!" said Felipe, but soon a scream was heard around all the hospital, it came from Max´s room "Now what?"

The doctor and two more nurses started to run to Max room, when they arrived they saw that Max was back on his feet, but this time, there was something different about him, his eyes had a blue sparkle and from his hands electric energy was emerging.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Max yelled in terror.

One nurse was trying to calm him but she couldn´t even touch him because Max was now pure electricity.

"Max, please, come down, please" Felipe tried to calm him.

"What´s happening to me?!" Max asked again.

"Please if you calm down we can talk Max, otherwise we can´t help you"

Max closed his eyes and started to count until ten, the energy of his hands disappeared and his eyes were back to normal.

"You see?" said Felipe "You're normal again"

Max examined himself.

"But how long I will be?" asked Max with sadness "Until that, _happens_ again?"

Felipe didn´t know what to response to that question.


	4. A Great Power

**Kenai´s POV: **I´m some kind of super human spider.

It's amazing, after all the radioactive explosion wasn´t that bad, now I have the power of a spider, I´ll need time to think, I have to plan what I will do with this incredible new ability.

The answer is reveal to me while I´m walking back home, I saw an advertisement on the entrance of a tournament of fight:

_$100 to the man that can remain three minutes on the ring with Crusher Hogan._

It´s my opportunity! With this I can show my new power! And on the way earn some money.

I run to my house, then to my room and I start looking for some old clothes, I found a grey sweater and some blue jeans, perfect, but, what if I fail? I don´t want to be the clown of everybody (and Sitka will kill me if he finds out that I was on a fight torment) so I better go in disguise, and that will make everything more exciting, let´s see what I can find.

And old mask, which his face is completely red and has two yellow eyes.

It´s not the best costume, but it will work.

_Back at the tournament: _

"I´m interested in those hundred dollars Crusher!" I said with a loud voice once I´m back, everyone looks at me and they laugh, sure, they now laughing but soon they´ll saw.

"Well, well" said Crusher, he´s a big muscular man, bald and he´s only wearing a purple speedo "But if it´s a little unmasked wonder! Bring it on fool!"

I walk until the ring, and then I climb up and face my opponent.

"Now relax dwarf" said Crusher "I´ll be nice"

He runs to me, but thanks to my _"spider-sense"_ I jump over him before he hits me, I´m out of his visual camp, then I climb on one of the arena´s poles and then I shoot a spider web to Crusher´s back, I lift him from the ground, then I hold him from his waist.

"Hey!" screams Crusher frightened.

"What happened, are you afraid of highs big man?" I ask him, I have to admit, this is fun, for me because Crusher it´s death of the fright!

"Okay, Okay, you win, you win!" Crusher "Just please, put me down!"

I do what he says.

"You… You are not human! No human can do that!"

"You beg?" I ask him, he´s now like a scare puppy, and the public is surprised, I´m truly amazing!

…

After I receive my money, some man in an elegant suit approaches me.

"Listen boy, I´m a TV produce, with a show like yours I can make you earn a **fortune! **And keep the mask detail; it makes you more spectacular, here´s my card! Call me! You can be a success on Ed´s Sullivan program!"

"Thanks" I´m starting to like this.

After talking with the producer I go back home, jumping over buildings, the feeling of freedom is unverifiable, I love it, maybe that accident, and this powers, are the best thing that could have ever happened to me!

I arrive to home before Sitka or Denahi that gives me time to change into more normal clothes and do my school chores, even if I don´t think I´ll not need school anymore, I easily won one hundred dollars tonight! And if I accept the man´s proposal I can be rich! And that also will help my brothers; things are going good for me.

…

At least until the next day, when I´m force to go to the director´s office, but it isn´t my fault, it´s Atka!

The stupid one was bulling Hiccup again! So I stop him, and, thanks to my new powers, I almost broke his nose…

Yeah, but he deserve it, since we are kids we have been enemies, to start, he and Snotlout had bullied Hiccup since a very young age, I of course protect Hiccup and since then we have been enemies, oh and he also hounds Nita, she has been polite and have told Atka she´s not interested in a relationship with him, but he don´t understand, and he thinks he´s the big thing, _the king of the class_, I hate him!

But anyway, I have proven him that he isn´t as strong as he thinks, and I´ll only have to endure one of Sitka´s scolding's and I´ll be fine, besides I´ll be appearing on live TV!

Nothing can ruin my life right now!

**Notice published on the Bugle that day:**

_A man dressed on an bird´s costume terrorize the city last night, by attacking a young woman and stealing more than two hundreds of dollars, also he left more than ten cops death on the crime scene. _

**Normal POV: **Stoick was visiting the hospital where Max was.

"He woke up last night" Doctor Felipe told him "He´s been polite since then, haven´t had an attack so, and things are fine"

"How long you think we will be?" Stoick.

"As long as he doesn´t get mad"

"Can I see him?"

"Sure"

Stoick entered to Max room, Max was sitting on his bed looking at the window of his room.

"Max. Stoick is here"

Max didn´t response.

"Listen" Stoick "Max, I´m really sorry for what happened, but I swear, I´m going to cure you, no matter how many time it took me, I will find a cure for you"

"I hope you do Stoick, it´s the least you can do for me!" said Max with an angry voice. "The least you can do!"

**Kenai´s POV: **Sitka pick me up from school, as I expect, he had an angry look on his face.

"It wasn´t my fault" I told him.

"Come" he said me "We have to talk"

Oh no…

We go to the beach, it´s a special place for us since we come here with mom and dad when we were kids, so it brought us good memories, and Sitka always bring me here when he´s going to tell me a lesson.

"Did you punch Atka in the face?" he asks me.

"Sitka he dese…"

He interrupts me.

"Did you?"

He´s looking at me with a serious look.

"Yes I did Sitka" I admit it "But only because he was bulling Hiccup, I couldn´t hold it"

"I understand Kenai, you have good purpose Kenai, but that don´t justify your actions, okay, Atka maybe deserved a punch on his face, but did you have the right to punch him? Think about it, that doesn´t makes you as bad as him?"

Oh no, I love my brother, and I now he´s wiser than me, but at sometimes he only makes me feel more confused.

"Remember Kenai, with a great power, comes a great responsibility"

He´s done saying that, he know that I´ll be thinking about it all the week.

"Come, let´s go home" it´s his final sentences, then we walk back home.

Great power, responsibility.

I´ll think about later, now I have to call that producer and tell him that I am in, responsibility can wait and, I´m not bad like Atka, I´m not the bad one.


	5. Another loss

**Normal POV: **Samuel Watterson had just finished his payment when a strange, grey circle object landed on their feet's, Samuel looked at the object with curiosity, unfortunately, the object blow up and Samuel flew until he hit the counter´s glass.

More bombs were throwing into the bank and all the presents freaked out and start screaming, soon The Vulture entered flying on the bank, and he landed on the counter, where one woman was screaming.

"Shut up bitch!" said the Vulture, then he tossed a brown bag to her "Fill it!"

"With money?" asked the woman.

"No, with candy" the Vulture then hurled another bomb "Of course with money you idiot!"

The woman screamed and then she started to fill the Vulture´s bag with money, he smiled and once the woman had finished, he took her with his claws.

"You did a wonderful job my dear, now I´m going to give you your reward"

Then the Vulture flew until the bank´s exit with the woman still on his claws, the woman was screaming while she tried to release herself, but soon the two of them were out of the building, and the Vulture was flying higher.

"No! Please, let me go!"

"If you said so" then the Vulture released the woman.

She died at the same moment she hit in the ground.

**Kenai´s POV: **Back at home, Sitka didn´t mentions the incident with Atka, and Denahi doesn´t know what happened, that´s better for me, while Sitka is calm every time I make a mistake, Denahi loses his head and he gets mad at me, and I don´t need that now, I can hold Sitka but Denahi is too much.

Anyway, I call the producer and he says that I can appear on the program this Friday, I only need a better "look" something more attractive for the audiences, so I have from here to Friday to come up with something, he told me to keep the mask so I´ll start with it, I take a notebook and some pencil, I need ideas, I have spider powers so my name can be…

Spiderman.

Yeah, that sounds good; I wrote it first, okay, name´s ready, now, appearance.

I start drawing a spider, once it´s done I color it with red, good, that can be my symbol, now the rest of the body, since the spider is red the body should be black, those colors look cool together, I also paint the eyes in red, they have the same form of the eyes of the mask I use at the wrestling competition, so the sketch is over and I don´t really like it, it sure looks cool but is to…

Frightening.

I uproot the paper, I can do it better, let´s see, black and red are good, but I think I will not use so much black, instead I can use blue, that´s also a good color, and combines with the red, okay, so next sketch coming.

These are the ideas I´ll don´t use:

No wings.

No cape.

No underwear over the pants (sorry Superman)

With that said I can continue.

One hour later I have four draws, they´re not good but they will work, my favorite is the one in which I use red and blue with a black spider symbol on the chest, it would be cool if I added another symbol on the back, but that one will be red instead of black.

So I think I´ll go with this one, it´s the best, now I only have to make the costume, that´s the easy part, I guess.

Someone knocks the door.

"Who is?" I said while I hide the sketch under my bed.

"I´m Sitka, can I come in?"

"Yes" after all you´re the one who pays the rent of this house.

Sitka opens the door.

"Hi"

"Hi"

He approaches me and then he sit down beside me.

"Have you thought about our little talk?" he asks me.

Oh no, the responsibility thing again.

"Actually don´t Sitka, I don´t really understand it"

He smiles at me.

"I know the feel; I had the same feeling when dad told me that"

Okay that´s new.

"Dad told you that?"

"Yes he did, before he and mom…You know"

"Yes" I said looking away, we don´t like to talk about our parent´s accident, since that was what killed them.

"Anyway, he said me exactly the same words and you know what my power was?"

"What?"

"Been you and Denahi´s older brother, and guess what´s my responsibility?"

"I don´t know" like if I really don´t know.

"Both of you, and like you at first I didn´t know what was the meaning of it, or what I have to do, but now I´m older, and I now know it´s been an example for you and Denahi, and always keeping an eye on you two"

He said and then he puts my into a headlock, I laugh and got out of it, okay, now I got his point a little better, and by judging my brother´s look, he knows it.

"Hope I helped you"

"Always Sitka, always"

He smiles at me and then we high five each other.

"Now I leave so you can continue you, whatever you're doing"

"Homework"

"That´s my brother"

He goes up and then he leaves my room, it always a pleasure talks with my brother, even if sometimes he confuses me, but that doesn´t matters, now I have to go back to my business.

**Normal POV: **Stoick was on Felipe´s office.

"First Mildew almost blows up the entire city, then he uses his glider to terrorize the city and now Max is some kind of human generator who blames me for what happened to him!" said Stoick "Things can go worse?"

"I don´t know Stoick, but I´m really worried about Max, he isn´t eating, or sleeping, his mother come to see him but he didn´t wanted to see her, he literally said _Tell that bitch to go fuck herself_"

"But Max was one of the nicest people I have ever met, he was calm, friendly and helpful, even Doctor Otto told me it was a pleasure to work with him"

"Well, he has changed, by the way, still no sign of Doctor Octavius?"

"I´m afraid not, he´s still missing, with all and those tentacles"

"God, things are really fuck up"

"Yes, and back with Max, what else have you notice?"

"He´s acting in a really rude way, no one can say nothing to him because he goes mad, and like you said, it´s a living generator, if he wanted he could possibly absorb all the hospital´s energy, or even all the city!"

"That´s why I´m working on a cure, but he don´t want to understand, you saw his look when I was on the same room with him, he wants me death"

"I know, thanks that you and that boy weren´t affected on that accident, otherwise we´ll have to deal with four subjects"

"Yes, the boy´s name is Kenai, he´s doing good"

"As well as you, you even look younger"

"Thanks, but we need to find what to do with Max"

"True, and about Mildew? He has to pay for his crimes"

"Don´t worry, police must take him down soon or later, he will make a mistake and fall, that bastard will have what he deserves!"

**Max´s POV: **Everyone fears me, I can tell by the looks on their faces, they fear me because I´m powerful, because if I wanted I could leave this city without his precious electricity, even my mother knows that, she thinks I don´t have the intelligence to control this power, and that I´m going to destroy everything!

Oh yes mom, you sure think I´m just like my father, a motherfucker who abandons his wife and his eight year old kid!

Well, don´t worry mom, I´ll not be like dad, I´m going to do get out of this, I´m going to get back to college, I will have a lovely wife and two beautiful kids, and this is not going to stop me!

My life will be the same!

I just need that Stoick finds that cure soon, because if he don´t, he´s going to pay.

**Mildew´s POV: **Have you ever realized that life is so beautiful?

Stealing money, appearing on the Bugle´s first page (even if they don´t have a picture of me because I´m too fast for photographers)

But I have only playing, this city fears me, but my vengeance must fall in Stoick, he´s the one who made me.

No, now I´m thinking, everyone made me! All the stupid people, the ones who called me mad, who laughed of me, well, now is time for me to laugh, as I see them died, yes, I´m going to have a lot of fun, and I hope Stoick watch up, he and his precious son, because they´re going to suffer.

And there´s no one who can challenge me.

**Kenai´s POV: **Okay, so even if Sitka have already talked with me, I still have to go to see the school´s counselor Tanana, she´s an old woman, but she´s nice and friendly, everyone at schools loves her, including me.

So I´m sitting down on a chair in his office, in front of me there´s a desk which has a book over it, the title is in Spanish, it´s said _A Lupita le gustaba planchar._

I don´t understand anything.

"Oh this is a gift from my grandson, he brought it to me from México" Tanana told me.

"Cool" I said.

"Now Kenai, about the incident with Atka"

I resume my talk with Sitka since she´s a good friend of my brothers.

"Your brother is a wise man Kenai; I hope you listen to him"

"I do Tanana"

She smiles at me.

"Clever boy, so, please no more troubles Kenai; I know you're a good boy"

"Thanks, but Tanana, you have to do something with Atka and Snoutlout, they keep bulling Hiccup"

"Don´t worry Kenai, I´ll not accept that kind of behavior in this school"

I smile at her.

"Thanks, and that´s it?"

"Yes, you can leave"

I stand up and I walk to the door, when I´m almost out, I heard Tanana´s voice again.

"It´s good to know that Hiccup has real friends"

I look at her and smile, she smiles back and then I leave the room, on the hallway I cross with Atka.

"Who was the scolding Kenai?" he said to me with fun.

"Go to hell" I tell him and I walk away.

"How mature you are Kenai!"

Luckily I´m no longer listen to him, I have better things to do, but some time later, I found someone who I do want to talk, Nita.

"And? "She asks me.

"And what?"

"How was your little talk with Tanana?"

"Pretty well, she understand me"

"Great! But how many times I have to tell you, don´t get into troubles! Pocahontas agrees with me!"

"And Camicazi?"

"Oh no, she liked how you punched Atka´s face, she even wishes that you break his nose"

"That wouldn´t be a problem"

Oh no, that look again.

"Don´t be fool Kenai! I know that Atka is an asshole, as well Snotlout, but you aren´t, you're better than them, so please, no more fights"

"But Nita"

"For me, please?" she looks at me with a puppy smile, not again.

"Okay, no more fights, for you little sister"

"Hey, you´re the little brother" she said laughing as we start to walk to the courtyard.

"No when I´m with you"

We laugh all the way, that´s something I like about Nita, she´s always cheering me up.

"And do you have plans for this Friday? _Mockingay Part 1 _is on theaters"

"I will love to go Nita, but I have something to do this Friday, sorry"

"Something?"

"Yes, I can´t tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because everyone has secret"

"Oh come on!"

…

So Friday finally arrives and I´m ready for introduce myself to the world, on live TV!

Oh and by the way, I was able to make the costume, I have only to use the old costumes from the school´s plays, my suit is red and blue, the black spider symbol is on my chest and on my back I have another one, that one is red.

I also used the old mask, but I added some details, I changed the yellow eyes for some white silver ones, also the red parts of my suit are decorated with spider webs (except the symbol on the back)

Well world, hold on because here comes the Amazing Spiderman! Modesty, you can go away.

…

I tell both Sitka and Denahi that I´m going to the library.

"Okay, take care and be here before ten o´clock"

Luckily the program is at nine, so that gives me enough time.

"I´ll be, bye"

They both respond with a bye and then I leave the house.

When I arrive to the studio, I have my suit already on.

"Cool look" said the producer once he sees me "Kids will love it! Ready to the show?"

"Yes!" I´ve had been waiting for it the entire week.

"Perfect, so we better start going! You´ll be famous, I swear"

…

The show is about to begin, I´m on a platform, when the presenter´s screams my name, I will jump into the stage, stick to the wall and then I´ll continue doing my stuff with my spider-web (I have been practicing in my room all the week)

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Prepare to be amazed by a man, that´s more a spider than a man!" I like how that sounds "The world will never be the same once you see him, let me introduce to all of you, THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN!"

That´s my signal, I jump from the platform, I do a somersault in the air and then I stick myself in the wall.

A great "wow" is heard among the crowd, I jump to the ground, which is like two meters from the wall and I land on my feet, an attractive lady shows on the stage wearing a black dress, she´s holding a candle in her hand, I shot a web to the flame and this extinguish.

All the crew is excited, especially the little ones, I shoot another web but this time to the ceiling and then and then I hang upside down, that´s the best part, the kids stand up from their seats and they point at me with joy.

"I´m seen it with my own eyes and I still can´t believe it!"

"Do you see that daddy?"

"Who he´s doing that?"

"Is that even possible?"

These are some of the questions that I heard from the public, I´m not so bad in this.

"Good Spiderman now cut! That's enough! Don´t show them too much! Leave them wanting more!" I heard the producer's voice, so I do a reverence to the public and then I leave the stage, I´m liking this.

…

"I´m from _Life_! We´ll pay anything for a graphic report!"

"Sign with me! I´m going to take you to the big screens!"

"Wait please! We want an interview!"

"Talk with my manager guys! I´m busy!"

I said to all the reporters and producers that have reunited outside of the dressing room, man they can be a real plague.

"You were excellent this night! Believe me we can make a fortune with you, this is only the begging of your fame my friend!" the producers says to me.

"Thanks, I´m also excited, now, can I have an advance?"

"Of course, here have your money" he said, the he delivers me two hundred dollars "That´s just a little part, as you make more appearance your payment will be growing"

"Thanks" I said taking the money, now I have to get back home or Sitka and Denahi will lose their minds "Well, have to leave you"

"Okay, but be sure to be here the next Friday at the same hour"

"I´ll be, goodbye"

I leave the dressing room and then I have to go walk in a corridor until the elevator, since I´m on the third floor, but soon I hear someone screaming.

"Stop! Thief!"

I turn back to see a blonde man wearing a brown jacket and a black shirt, with green pants running to the elevator, behind him is a police chasing him

"Stop him before he gets into the elevator!" said the police officer.

But I will not do nothing, it´s not my problem, I have my money and that´s all that matters for me, and if he police don´t catch the thief he should do more exercise.

So when the man passes beside me, I don´t even move, he´s able to get into the elevator, the doors close and he´s out of sight.

"What´s wrong with you?!" the police officer asks me with a mad tone "You could had stop him!"

"Sorry officer, that´s your job not mines! Now I´m only worrying about the number one, that´s me!" and the ones I care like Sitka and Denahi, the world turn their backs on us when our parents died so I´ll do the same.

"I should take you to the…"

"Don´t even bother, I have better thing to do!" then I leave the building.

…

I change into normal clothes on the alley, I still have plenty of time to arrive home and the night´s pretty, so I want to walk, it will do me good, but soon I hear more screams, it´s strange, a big group of people is surrounding something that´s on the ground, I wonder what is it? I approach to have a better look and I saw…

Sitka…

My brother is on the ground, and… he´s bleeding from his chest, I can see a big black hole from the blood is coming out.

No, Sitka please no! Don´t…

No, no, he´s going to be fine!

I tried to get to him but one female cop holds me.

"You can´t approach him sir!" she said me.

"He´s my brother!" I yell.

She releases me and I kneel side by side with my brother.

"Sitka?" I said in a more calm tone, I don´t want to disturb him.

My brother opens his eyes and he sees me, I can see a tear coming out of his eye.

"K...Ke…Kenai!" he whispers, I took his hand and we both squeeze each other hand. "Kenai, don´t you ever forget that, I love you, you and Denahi, my two little brothers, I´ll always love you, and remember, I´ll be always with you, even if you can´t see me" he says crying.

Tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Sitka, don´t! Please don´t go! Don´t leave me!"

No Sitka, please, please, you can´t die, you´re my brother! Denahi and me, we need you, please don´t leave us, stay, stay, stay! Plea…

I don´t feel his hand, and his eyes are closed, I don´t hear him breathing, no, no, he can´t be, no! No! This can´t be happening, this isn´t possible, this is just a nightmare, nothing else, my brother is still alive, I know, I´m just dreaming, he can´t be…

"Sitka! Sitka!" I scream as I hug my brother while I´m still crying "Don´t go!"

"Easy boy, easy" said one police as he tries to separate me from Sitka.

"No, leave me alone!"

"Please, calm down, please, the killer is surrounded, he won´t escape"

The killer! The one how took my brother´s life!

"Where is he?"

"He´s on the old Warehouse at the dock will catch him!"

No, they won´t, Spiderman is going to catch him, and then he´s going to make him pay for his crime!

I swear to my brother that the killer will pay for this! I´m going to kill him!

I run away from the crowd, on the alley I change into my suit, with my web I stick my clothes to one of the building, after all I'm going to need it later, I start to climb the wall and then to jump from building to building, maybe the abandoned warehouse is at the other side of the city, but thanks to my spider powers I´ll be there really soon, and make my brother´s killer pay!

…

In less than an hour I arrive to the warehouse, this place is made of wood and it's really old and inside it has a lot of shafts, perfect for me, I can get in without get see by the murderer.

"The only thing I have to do is stop them until the moon hides and then I have to escape with the darkness" I hear the killers said, he's pointing with a gun at the window, that must been the same guns he used to kill Sitka! But he´s not going to kill everyone else, because he dies tonight!

I´m moving by the walls, so I put behind him, I can´t see his face because he´s wearing a green hat.

"You will never escape again killer!" I scream to him.

"Eh? But, what the fuck!" he screams when he sees me, great, he fears me, and he does well.

"Surprised?"

"I have to run, I´m seen things" he said as he hides his face with his hands, but he can´t escape, not from me!

"Where are you going? Best thing is about to come!"

I jump from the wall and I land in front of him and then I shot a spider web to his gun, then I pull it, the gun is now on the ground and I crush it.

"Now´s your turn"

I hit him right on the face, my punch is so powerful that he fells to the ground, that make me feel good, now, I´m going to see his face and then I´m going to kill him!

I take out his hat and…

No.

That face is, no, it can be!

He´s the thief that was on the studio, the one I didn´t stop when I was able to, no, no, that means that Sitka could have life if it wasn´t for me!

It was my fault, it was my entire fault! If I had stopped him when I got the chance my brother will be waiting for me at home, we will still be with me and Denahi, but now he´s death, because of me.

Yes! This bastard maybe shot him; I should throw him from the window! But Sitka wouldn´t want this, we wouldn´t like more deaths, the police is down so I know what to do.

I envelop the killer with my web, then I throw him from the window, but I make sure he doesn´t hits the ground, I stop him when his about to touch it, the police officers that have been surrounding the building approaches him, they didn´t expect it, but now he´s of them, I put carefully the killers on the ground, I´m happy to see him rotting on the jail.

But I know that isn´t going to bring me back my brother…

I start the way back home.

…

I arrived home wearing my normal clothes, there´s no police cars outside, but sure Denahi knows it already, I slowly walk to the door, I put out my keys and I open the door, there´s no lights on, Denahi is sitting on a couch, he has also cried.

He looks at me but he don´t says nothing, neither I, but I tried to fight back tears but I loose, Denahi stands up and he approaches me.

He hugs me and I hug him back.

"I know" he says "Don´t fight it Kenai, let go"

I usually don´t listen to Denahi, but this night, I do, until I have no more tears…


	6. A Hero is Born

**Normal POV:** Natalie Suarez was on the kitchen making a sandwich for her, on his teen years she was a beautiful young girl, but now she was no longer beautiful, her skin was wrinkled and his hair was white, and he lived alone, since his husband abandoned her for a much younger woman only two years ago, so yes Natalie life wasn´t good, but she deserve it.

During high school she had bullied other students she considered "inferiors" she with his boyfriend Tommy, the one who lately become his husband that then leaved her, and even with do, Natalie didn´t care, she didn't regret of anything, and she could still live on his own, she was fine.

After the sandwich was ready, she took a crystal glass from the shelf and then she serve on it some wine, she drink all the beverage and then she serve more.

"At least I have you" said looking at the bottle, she drinks all the wine and then she was about to serve another cove, but finally she decided to drink directly from the bottle "That´s what really matters"

Someone call at the window, Natalie left the bottle on the tablet and then she walked to the window where the noise have come, she also tie up the belt of his bath robe, since she wasn´t wearing nothing else.

On the window, there was no one, then Natalie realized how stupid she had been, no one called at her window, she was no longer a teenager, probably the window had make the noise, or some cat.

So she returned to the kitchen, she open her refrigerator and pull out the milk, after the wine she wanted a drink of milk, but before she could serve it on the glass, the front door of his house was open.

"Natalie, I´m home!" someone called from the entrance.

Natalie run to the entrance and saw Mildew standing there, he was wearing what appear to be a hospital bath.

"Hello Natalie, it´s been a while"

Natalie remember Mildew, he had been one of the student´s she use to bully during high school, more than one time Mildew had been locked on his school locker all thanks to Natalie, and now he was standing on the entrance of her house.

"Mildew?" Natalie asked surprised.

"Yes, it´s me"

"What are you doing in my house? Get out!"

"That´s how you treat an old friend? Naughty girl" said Mildew with a sad look.

"We aren´t friends, you looser!"

From the nothing, Mildew destroyed the bath he was using, revealing his Vulture armor, he also jumped over Natalie and knocked her down, Natalie screamed and tried to get Mildew off, but with his armor he was too strong for her.

"No looser anymore whore! I´m the Vulture!"

Natalie hadn´t hear the news of Mildew´s reign of terror, she was the last one of his revenge list before Stoick, and Mildew was keeping the best for the end…

"And the Vulture is hungry" with his claws, he cutter Natalie´s belt, then he revealed Natalie´s naked chest "Look those, too big"

With a melancholic look, Mildew added:

"You were a bitch you remember? I think you fuck with every guy on school, well, everyone except me!" then he slap her on the face. Natalie´s cheek was now red "But that´s gonna change!"

He grabbed her from the hair and then he crashed her head on the ground, Natalie was now unconscious, just what he needed, he pull out the handcuffs he had brought, then he carried the unconscious body to the living room, where he throw Natalie to the couch, she was now face down, he handcuff her to the couch´s arm, and finally rip off her robe, leaving her totally naked.

"Now that´s gonna change" Mildew said once again as he started to take out his armor.

**Kenai´s POV: **Sitka funeral was the day before he was murdered, it was raining and the sky was grey, both me and Denahi use our best outfits, je, he didn´t use this for special moments but we use them for our brothers funeral, horrible…

Tanana, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Camicazi, Pocahontas and Nita were there also.

"I'm really sorry" said Nita as he hugged me, Sitka´s coffin is now two meters underground.

I hugged her back.

"Thanks for been here, it´s means a lot for me"

"Anytime bud" adds Hiccup who approaches us.

"If there´s anything we can do for you Kenai" said Astrid who is accompany Hiccup "Tell us"

"Thanks" I said "I really appreciate guys, but now, me and Denahi would like to be alone, if you don´t mind"

"We understand" said Nita, as we break our hug "But when you want to talk with someone, we are here for you"

"Thanks, I know, and thank you, to all of you"

Before I leaved the cemetery, I leaved a bouquet of flowers on Sitka´s grave.

"Goodbye" it was my final sentence, then I leave.

…

One I was back home, I was on my room looking outside of the window, looking how the water fall from the sky, I had an idea of what I wanted for my future, I thought that my way was ready, but now I realized that I´m only fifteen years old, and that I´m still have a long way to go, but I thought that Sitka would be with me, supporting me as always, guiding me, but no he´s gone, and it´s all my fault, I would do anything for bring him back to life, I will exchange my powers to have my brother back.

I wish I didn´t have this powers anymore!

Someone's knocks at my door, surely it´s Denahi.

"Come in"

The door is open, I was right it´s Denahi, he walks until me and then he sits down beside me, silent rules between us until my brother's spokes.

"Hey, do you remember when we share room? Mom and dad told us to turn off the lights and sleep, but then I put out my lantern, turn it on and you came to my bed and we read those comic books we use to like, and Sitka told us to sleep but we didn´t listen to him, and one night he throw us his pillow and we start a fight, mom and dad really scold us that night"

I laugh at the memory, yes, that was a good night even do, and one of the many good memories I have of mom, dad and Sitka.

Denahi smiles and looks at me.

"Or when you wanted so badly go to that Godzilla premiere and you made yourself a costume and Sitka had to accompany you, and on the premiere he cross ways whit some of his friends?" Denahi, I laugh once again.

"I only had four at that time!"

"Yes but you look so funny on that costume, it was Godzilla?"

"Yes, it took me a week to do it, and dad helped me, I think it´s still on the attic"

"Yes I think it is, and Kenai, what I´m trying to do, it´s… well, I know it´s sad, I´m also sad but, Sitka wouldn´t want us to be depressed all the time, what do you think he would said?"

That's a good question, but I think I know the answer.

"Put on your feet you two and go to work!"

Denahi smiles, it seems I got his point.

"Yeah, he would probably said that, so, what I want to said Kenai, it´s that we´ll continue with our life's, always remembering Sitka, because remember, as far we don't forget them, they´re not really death"

As far as we don´t forget them….

"And if we honor their memory"

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well, if we do things Sitka would like us to do, because you and I know that he had really highs expectation on us"

"For example, if we follow his beliefs? Like, with a great power comes great responsibility?"

Denahi looks at me surprised.

"Yes, that's a great example Kenai! Did he also tell you that?"

"Yes he did before he…" he died.

"I understand, but yes Kenai, that´s great; I think Sitka would be really happy if you follow that ideal"

A great power…

"Well, I´m glad you understand me Kenai" he said, then he puts me on a headlock "You´re not so fool and I thought"

I got out of the headlock and punch him on the arm; he laughs and smiles at me.

Well, at least I have Denahi, and my friends, and a great power.

"Okay, then I leave you" he said standing up and then he walks until the door "Hey, want something to eat? I could cook something"

"No thanks, I´m fine"

"Okay" he´s about to leave my room but I spoke one last time.

"Denahi"

"Yes?" he said as he turns and looks me.

"Thanks, you´re really a big help bro"

He smiles and walks to me, I stand up and hug him, he hugs me back.

"I´m here for you little brother"

We hug the other one for a long time, then we separate.

"Call me if you need me" he said.

"Sure" I response him, then he leaves my room and I run to my wardrobe.

I put out my bag where I hide my suit the night before; I open the bag and put out my mask, I look at it for a long time, thinking...

_"The world will never be the same once you see him, let me introduce to all of you, THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN!"_

_"Remember Kenai, with a great power, comes a great responsibility"_

_"Your brother is a wise man Kenai; I hope you listen to him"_

"_You're better than them"_

_"You could had stop him!"_

Yes, I could have stop him and my brother will be alive, but I didn´t and Sitka is now death, but I´m going to do what he would have wanted, I don´t know why this powers were given to me, but I do know for what I´m going to use them.

My ego and arrogance cause my brother death! But I swear to you Sitka, that I´m going to use this powers for good, to help others, to make this city safety, because a great power has been give it to me, and now I have a great responsibility.

I´ll not disappointing you Sitka, I will not!

Because I´m Spiderman!

**Normal POV: **Astrid was at Hiccup´s home, on his boyfriend room, the two of them were sit down on Hiccups bed.

"Poor Kenai" said Hiccup "First his parents, and now his brother"

"Yes, I know" said Astrid with a sad look "Why life sometimes takes so much of us?"

"I don´t know, look at me" said Hiccup pointing his prosthesis "First my mother and then my leg, but I won Toothless, and I have you"

Hiccup then kissed Astrid on the cheek.

"And Kenai has his brother Denahi, he has us, and trust me, it´s only matter of time for him to find a mate"

"What about Nita?"

"No, he just wants her as a sister"

"Oh I see"

"But the important is that we will be there for Kenai every time he needs us, because we are his friend's right?"

"Right" Astrid, then she hugged Hiccup "You´re a good person Hiccup"

Hiccup smiled.

"Not so much, I can be really annoying when I want to"

"You idiot" said Astrid laughing as he punched him on the arm.

…

Captain Jake Carney was at his office reading the crimes reports, it was all about the Vulture´s massacre, he had killed twenty five peoples, and the last three were woman's that he raped before killed them, the police hadn´t took him down yet because with his glider he was too fast for the cops, and many of them were killed before put out their guns.

And he did also have to worried about his daughter transfer to another school, since in the one where she was had a pedophile master, he had decided to change her from school to a better one, and besides, even his daughter could finally get a boyfriend, he loved her daughter, but he was worried because he didn´t have found a mate on his fifteen years, she had friends and all but not that _special person_.

But Jake would only approve a good boy, a responsible one, someone who really deserves his daughter.

So yes, Jake was a little paranoiac about everything related to his daughter, but he was a good person, and a great captain, and he was determinate to capture Mildew at all coasts.

"Em, captain, you may want to see this" said Richard, one police officer that was outside of his office.

"What is it?" asked Jake as he leaved his office.

"It´s amazing! I didn´t believe when I saw it, but it´s real, he´s real!"

"He? Who´s he?"

Jake´s questions was answered when he was at the stations entrance, three men were tied with spider web.

"These are the three ones who steeled the bank the past week"

Jake looked surprised at the three stealers.

"Who did this?"

Attached to the men's, there was a note, Jake took it and read it on his mind.

"_Courtesy of your friendly neighbor Spiderman!"_

"Spiderman?" Jake read in loud voice.

"Yes boss, I told you he was real!"

…

Two more thieves were knocked to the ground when they tried to steal a young lady who was walking to her house after school.

"What the hell was that?" one of them asked.

"I don´t know!" he put out a knife "Show yourself!"

The spider web was shoot to his knife and then it was pull away from the man´s hand.

"Didn´t you mom teach you to not play with knifes?" said a voice over him, the thief looked over and saw Spiderman sitting on a street light.

"What the…?" he was cut as Spiderman shoot his web directly to the thief's eyes; he screamed and tried to get the web out.

"Don´t waste your time pal" said Spiderman kick him down "It stick well"

The other thief tried to hit Spiderman but he avoids all the attacks.

"Come on! You can do it better!" said Spiderman joking as the thief missed him "Miss me, again, again, and…again!"

"Shut up you freak!" said the thief annoyed of hearing Spiderman voice.

"Okay, if you want so" Spiderman punched the man on the chin and the man flew throw the airs until he landed on a trash can.

"That was good" said Spiderman, and then to the lady "Are you okay?"

"Yes" she said looking Spiderman.

"Cool outfit, don´t you think?" said Spiderman pointing himself.

…

Carmen had been hitted on the face over and over again by a burglar on an alley, she was wearing a green jacket, and the burglar was wearing a brown jacket with blue jeans and a red ribbon tided to the face like if he was _Rambo_.

"I told you to give me the bag!" said the burglar "Listen lady, if you want I can punch you once again on the face!"

"Please…" Carmen wanted to say No but he was too tired of been hit so many times.

"There´s no problem for me" said the burglar showing his gun "But I´m trying to be nice"

"Put the gun down punk!" said a voice behind the burglar, this turn back to see Spiderman "You have three second to..."

"Suck this!" the burglar pointed his gun to Spiderman and shoot him, but Kenai dodge every bullet.

Then he jumped into the space that separate Carmen from the burglar, he landed and give the back to Carmen to confront the burglar, who placed the gun on Spiderman chest.

"Oh no! Now you got me Mr. Punk!" with his hand, Spiderman bend the gun point "Idiot!"

The burglar saw with horror how his army was now useless, and started run away from Spiderman but he pointed at him with both of his hand and captured him with his web, once the burglar was totally covered in the web, Kenai tied him between the two walls.

"Before I leave, a little and useful suggestion, breath from the nose because that webs can have really bad taste, je-je!" said Spiderman as he walked away with Carmen.

…

A truck full of money was been drive to the streets of the city.

"Now we really did it, our big hit!" said the copilot, Flint Marko, to his partner, Alexander O'Hirn.

"Yes, finally this city is gonna see what we are made off!" added Alexander "And nothing can stop us!"

"I´ll not be so sure guys" on the trucks front Spiderman landed.

"Oh no" said Flint.

"Hello, Frankenstein heads, I´m your friendly neighbor Spiderman, could you do me a favor and stop this vehicle, because judging by all those police cars that are behind you I think this truck isn´t yours" Spiderman.

"Oh fuck you" said Flint as he pulls out his submachine gun "Eat lead spider!"

Then he shooted at the crystal, Spiderman jumps from the front and disappear.

"Look out you idiot" said Alexander worried.

"Hey, he´s gone, that´s what matters"

But right in front of them, Spiderman quickly made a tramp; between the street lights he made a full spider web, big enough to the truck.

"Oh no!" said Alexander.

"Back! Head Back!" Flint.

"I can´t!" said Alexander, they were going too fast.

The truck was soon stocked once it entered into the web, none Flint or Alexander could go out because Spiderman shoot more of his web to the truck doors.

"There you go guys, I would like to spend more time with you, but I think you´re in big troubles" Spiderman said pointing at all the police cars that were coming to the scene "See you when you go out of the prison"

"You bastard!" Alexander screamed "This isn´t over you hear me freak! We´ll see again!"

"Shut up and help me to grab the money!" added Flint trying to get out of the vehicle.

"You have to be kidding me!" said a really mad Alexander.


End file.
